The present invention relates to traveling items such as traveling alarm, etc., which is mounted within a box and automatically lifted from a horizontal position to a tilted position by torsional springs when the box is opened.
Various boxed traveling items such as traveling alarms, mirrors, etc., are well known and intensively used by travelers. These boxed traveling items are commonly comprised of a casing, a cover hinged to the casing, and a traveling item hinged to the cover or the casing. When the cover is opened, the traveling item can be lifted by hand and then set in a tilted position supported between the casing and the cover. As the traveling item is disposed in the tilted position by stopping one side against the cover or the casing, it tends to fall from the tilted position when the casing or the cover is vibrated. Therefore, the traveling item tends to be damaged.